


Birthday Presents

by orphan_account



Series: Prophets, Warriors, Sinners, Saints [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Laura's urging, Helena has some fun on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streepytime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/streepytime/gifts).



"... And then I walked up behind him, and Shaw was looking at him with her eyes wide as saucers... You know, her 'shut the hell up' look... And he said, frak, she's right behind me, isn't she?"

Laura laughed.  "Poor Fisk."

Helena snorted.  "Poor Fisk? Mouthing off like that in CIC, he's lucky I didn't punch him in the balls."  She wiped some of the chocolate frosting from her mouth and made her Fisk face, copping what was supposed to be an approximation of his voice: "Bet the Admiral's going to be late this morning if the sounds coming from her quarters last night are any indication."

Laura blushed a little.  "I suppose I ought to try to keep it down."

Helena looked fondly at her.  "I wish you wouldn't.  Frak those idiots."

Laura smiled.  "So I take it you didn't punch him in the balls, what DID you do?"

Helena gave an evil grin, slowly working a last bite of cake around in her mouth before answering.  "I banished him down to the galley to peel potatoes."

Laura gave her a scandalized look.

"Then I called down there five minutes later and said, I'm just frakking with you, Fisk, come back up.  But watch yourself."

Laura laughed.  Helena in good humour was an entirely different experience from the woman she'd known in the beginning.  She poured some more rum over the ice in Helena's glass.  She'd shown up earlier that evening with the bottle, plus a small chocolate cake, both procured at the quietly-sought advice of Jurgen Belzen, who probably knew Helena's tastes better than most.  Helena had been consuming both enthusiastically.  

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed yourself, Admiral I Don't Celebrate Birthdays," Laura teased.

"I have, thank you," Helena admitted with a chastened note in her voice.  She had initially insisted that she did not and would not acknowledge her own birthday, but Laura was having none of it.  "Though I could do with more of that cake," she added, gesturing to the empty plate between them.

Laura smirked.  There was no more, but there was a gobbet of frosting on her own plate, which she scooped up with her finger, and then got up and walked to Helena's seat, and slipped her finger into Helena's mouth.  Helena took her time making sure to get every last taste of it off.

"I have one more little present for you, Admiral," she murmured, gazing at her affectionately.

"I can't wait," Helena replied, still sucking Laura's finger despite the frosting being long gone.

Laura withdrew her finger.  She partially unbuttoned the purple silk blouse she wore, revealing something pink, silky and lacy underneath.  Helena's eyes widened.  "Is that...?"

Laura nodded.  "Yes.  And, if you can be a good little soldier for me tonight, it gets much better than that."

"It really is my birthday," Helena whispered in wonder.  She reached up to open the rest of Laura's buttons, but Laura shook her head.  

"Uh-uh.".  She took Helena's wrists and gently but firmly pulled them away.  "It's your birthday.  I'm going to take care of  everything ."  She gave her a fond smile.  "Stand up for me?". Her tone was sweet, but it wasn't really a request.

Helena stood.  There were good reasons she didn't normally like to acknowledge her birthday.  But frak it, the passage of time was happening whether she liked it or not, Laura was not going to be with her forever, and with the rum in her, Helena was just loose enough to admit to herself that while she loved the push-pull of their bedroom games, it didn't sound half bad to let Laura take care of everything tonight.

Laura took her time, unbuttoning Helena's uniform jacket, peeling her out of her tank top, then her bra, pausing to gaze affectionately at her bare breasts and give them a light stroke that sent a shudder through her.  She undid Helena's belt, wound it around her hand, and then unfastened the stiff blue uniform trousers, smiling at her as she pushed them down, followed by her military-issue black underwear.  "Step out of those," she said.  Helena did, and stood naked, waiting to find out what came next.

Laura looked at her for a long moment, tracing her fingers over her strong body with its scars that she loved so much.  "Go lie down," she said.  

Helena's lips curled with amusement and curiosity.  "Yes, ma'am," she replied, and stretched herself out on the bed, hands clasped behind her head, gazing at Laura, already feeling a bit wet with anticipation.

Laura came closer, still holding Helena's uniform belt.  Without a word, she took one of Helena's wrists, wrapped the belt around it and pulled it tight.  Helena was surprised, not just that she was doing it, but that she seemed quite comfortable with her method.  The belt was looped through the headboard, then wrapped around the other wrist, and then buckled.  All the while, Laura gazed at her calmly, lovingly.

Helena glanced up at the restraint.  "Really?"

Laura nodded.  "Really.  Trust me."

Helena watched with delight as Laura finished removing her blouse and then her skirt, to reveal a set of pink lingerie that made the most of her assets; those perfect, round tits that were far firmer than they had a right to be, and those legs, Gods be praised, those legs.  Helena's body began to clamor for Laura's, and she'd not done a thing yet.

Laura crawled up Helena's body, deliberate and careful not to let their bodies touch as she did.  

"Are you going to take the rest of that off at some point?" Helena asked hopefully.  It was incredibly sexy, but she loved what was underneath it so desperately.

"Possibly.  If you behave.  But certainly not yet." 

She leaned down to kiss Helena, but stopped just out of reach.  She flicked her tongue out and ran it lightly over Helena's lips.

Helena groaned quietly and arched her body up off of the mattress, trying to press herself against Laura.  It was already maddening not being able to put hands on her, for her kisses to be tantalizingly out of reach.  But Laura pulled herself away.  "Uh-uh," she said again.  "Tell me what you want, first."

Helena couldn't stop staring at her, her rich auburn hair, all of that sexy skin and beautiful body just out of her reach.  "I just want to feel you," she said.  She wanted Laura's body pressed against hers, Laura's mouth on her skin.

Laura moved to sit beside her on the bed, crossed her legs, and slowly, light as a feather, began tracing her fingertips along Helena's body: her face, her throat, her shoulders, the swell of her breasts, her stomach. Helena fidgeted against her touch, trying to get more of it.

"Is that how you want to feel me?" Laura asked, her eyes full of mischief.

"Maybe a little more than that," Helena answered, trying to keep her voice steady, but already failing.

Laura plucked an ice cube from the drained glass she'd placed on the bedside table.  Between her thumb and forefinger, she trailed it down Helena's body, watching with a small smile as Helena shook and bit her lip, trying not to shriek at it as it melted against her hot skin.  She spent a moment Lingering on each of Helena's hard nipples, tormenting them, and then soothing them with her hot tongue.  She drew it all the way down to her inner thighs, watched the last of it melt, and then licked it away.

Helena could hardly keep her groaning in check at this.

"Let's try this again," Laura said patiently, "and this time, be a good little soldier and tell me: What... do .... you .... want?"

Helena's nerves were standing on end by now.  "I want  you ..."

Laura continued trailing her fingers along Helena's inner thighs, looking at her sternly, but with a little twinkle of mischief behind it.  "You want me... to do what?"

"I want you to make me come," she answered, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't entirely keep the note of pleading out of her voice.  

Laura heard it and loved it.  She looked supremely pleased.  She leaned forward, looking up keeping her eye contact, and laying a kiss on the lower part of Helena’s tensed-up belly.  “And how would you like me to do that?” she asked, her voice low and teasing.  

Helena’s wrists pulled vainly against the belt, wishing she could grab Laura and pull her in, push their bodies together, feel her spectacular breasts pressed against her.  “I don’t care,” she answered, breathing harder.  “Just do it.”

Laura shook her head with a little “tsk.”  She leaned down and laid another hot kiss on Helena’s inner thigh.  “You didn’t ask very nicely.”

Helena shuddered at Laura’s soft, warm tongue brushing near her sex.  “Laura… come on…”

Laura brushed her fingers through the rough cloud of hair between Helena’s legs, and watched her lift her hips off of the mattress to chase her touch, and she shook her head.  “That’s not how you ask, is it?”

“Laura…”  Her craving was becoming unbearable.  “Please, Laura… please....”

“Now, was that so difficult?” Laura asked with a pleased smile.  

It had been, Helena realized.  She wasn’t accustomed to pleading.  She wasn’t altogether sure she liked it, but she felt a hunger that was larger than anything she could remember.  And that, she did like.  Very much, in fact.

“Now,” Laura went on, “do you want… this?”  She slipped a finger into Helena’s wet folds and brushed lightly over her aching clit once, before taking it away.  Helena moaned.  “Or, do you want this?”  She drew her finger down to Helena’s entrance, slipped a finger inside, just a little way.  Helena moaned again, felt her muscles trying desperately to hang onto Laura’s finger, keep her inside just a moment more.  But Laura pulled away again, and Helena bit her lip, trying not to whine.  It was agony, but as her hunger grew, she knew that its satisfaction would be that much greater too.

“Or, do you want this?”  Laura leaned down, dipped her tongue into Helena’s aching flesh, and slowly, excruciatingly dragged her tongue up the length of her sex, lingered for half a moment on her burning clit, and then pulled away again.

“Oh, frak, yes, that!” Helena moaned, not even caring that she was giving in, that Laura was breaking her.  She was ready to trust her to do it.

Laura licked her again, once, softly, and then pulled away, leaving Helena thrusting her hips into the air, her cunt burning and looking for more.  “That?” she inquired calmly.

“Yes, that.”  

“Do you want it again?” 

“Yes, please, do it again.”

“Very good, you’re learning,” Laura sighed happily.

“You’re teaching me,” Helena managed in between moans.

Laura’s tongue dipped in again, relished the taste of her, slipped up and over her clit before pulling away.  Helena groaned.  She felt herself impossibly swollen, hot and dripping wet.

“I’m teaching you how to want something,” Laura whispered.  

“I want you,” Helena somehow managed. 

“Do you want it again?”

“Yes.”

“Ask me.”

“Laura… please… I want it again, please…”

“Beg me.”

Helena strained against her bonds.  “Please…”

Laura raked her fingers lightly up Helena’s chest and over her stiff nipples.  “Better than that.”

“Please, Laura, please lick me again.  I want your mouth on me so badly it hurts,”  she moaned.

Laura pushed Helena’s legs apart a little further, spread her pussy open, and slid her tongue into the hot flesh, this time working slowly, with tiny little lapping motions, that left Helena sighing and straining, wanting to grab onto Laura and hold her, grip her hair, push her face deeper.  Her wordless cries pierced the half-dark of the room, Laura bringing her to the brink of orgasm and leaving her there, drowning in her own arousal, her own hunger, and it was bigger than she was.  She let go of herself and looked at the beautiful woman lying between her legs, and gave herself over to her.  In this moment, she was consumed by her desire and ready to belong to her, completely and without hesitation.  

Laura pulled away, luxuriated in Helena's desperate look, breathed a hot breath onto her tormented sex, smiled sweetly at her.  Helena wanted those soft, smiling lips on her.

“Laura, please…” she finally managed, “...please don’t keep stopping.  Don’t stop anymore.”  Laura blew softly on her again, and Helena moaned, and continued,  “Please, Laura, I need to come, I just need you to let me come.  Please just don’t stop again, Laura, I can’t take it.”

The pleasure of it was in the wanting; the joy lay in the surrender, she realized.  Wanting Laura so badly that she gladly let it break her.  Laura had been right.  She did enjoy begging.

Smiling, Laura stroked Helena’s stomach, and after a moment of watching her shake and sweat, and then dipped in again.  Helena's body was so primed and her need so heightened, it took little more than Laura gently sucking at her stiffened clit to make her dissolve into the tremors and deep groans of orgasm.  And she broke, stars, how she broke, the liquid fire of climax filling her blood, panting, moaning, sighing,  "Laura, Laura, thank you, Laura, I love you, I frakking love you."  The muscles of her arms strained, gleaming with sweat, pulling against the belt.  She wanted to hold her, so much, and yet … and yet the endorphins sweeping through her, Laura’s sweet murmurings as she continued to gently kiss between her legs as she came – “good little soldier, that’s right, moan for me” – she was just as pleased by her own vulnerability, of being so patiently attended to by someone she trusted and loved.  

Her body uncoiled, and she stared at Laura in dumb wonderment.  Laura stroked her leg, possessively, and said nothing for a long moment.  

“That was incredible,” Helena whispered.

Laura smiled.  “You were good,” she assured her, her voice still low and velvety, “you let go.  You felt like mine.”

“I am,” Helena answered.  She tugged weakly at her bonds.  “Now untie me, it’s my turn.”

Laura’s smile turned naughty again.  “Oh, we’re not through.”

Helena’s smile was tired.  “Come on, Laura,” she coaxed, “untie me, so I can make you come.”

Laura shook her head, chuckling.  “Oh, no.”

“But I really want to,” Helena pressed, finding herself pleading again.

“Oh…” Laura replied, moving up the bed.  “...and you will.”

Helena stared, as Laura slipped out of her lacy, pink panties.  “But if you don’t untie me…”

“Sssh,” Laura said softly.  She moved up until she was straddling Helena’s face.  

Helena looked up, dizzy with the scent of her, lifting her head trying to kiss Laura’s intimacy that was held just out of her reach.  “Let me taste you,” she moaned.

“Put your head down,” Laura answered, and gently pushed her head back onto the pillow.  “Take what I’m giving you.”

Helena obediently relaxed back onto the pillow, and waited, delirious with anticipation.  Laura ever so slowly lowered herself down to her waiting mouth.  For all the begging she’d been doing, she could taste that Laura wanted her too.  Her tongue slid into Laura and she heard her sigh deeply, tasted her arousal, and it was bliss.  She began licking and sucking, while Laura leaned forward, hanging onto the headboard.  Her mouth belonged to Laura.  Her tongue belonged to Laura.  Her lips belonged to Laura.  She was entirely owned, existing only for Laura, for her to take what she wanted from her.  She lost herself in Laura’s taste and scent, felt her moving her hips, gloried at the feel of Laura riding her mouth, becoming aroused again at her moans as they grew in volume.   This was what it meant to be fully taken.  It was a species of liberation she would never have guessed was possible, and certainly not for herself.

She looked up at Laura straddling her face, and she was struck that she was the most beautiful, sensual creature anywhere in time or space.  Laura looked down at Helena, grinding herself against her eager mouth, and said through her quick breaths, “Every inch of you is mine.”

Helena’s mouth was full of Laura, so she only nodded enthusiastically.

Laura lifted herself away for a moment.  “Say it.”

Helena didn’t hesitate.  “I’m all yours, Laura, every inch of me.”

“Good soldier,” she whispered back, and lowered herself back down, moaning softly as she made contact.  “I love your mouth,” she breathed, riding it, picking up speed.

Helena could only moan in response.

“I love your body,” she kept whispering, hips rolling against her.

Helena was thrilled.  

“I love you,” she sighed.

Helena was ecstatic.  

Laura’s pussy was dripping wet, that wonderful taste, both delicate and strong, becoming overwhelming in Helena’s mouth.  She lay underneath her, tongue outstretched, letting her take everything she wanted from it.  Laura was a vision when she came, the shivers running through her whole body, moaning deliciously.  Helena watched Laura’s hands roaming over herself, over her own breasts, sighing, “Gods, Helena, you’re so good, you’re so…”  She collapsed forward onto the headboard, her legs shaking, trying to keep from collapsing on Helena’s head.

“So good,”  she sighed again, hanging on until she stopped trembling.

She removed herself, much to Helena’s disappointment.  

Laura undid the restraints, finally, and laid down next to her.  Relief flooded her body as she was able to put her arms around Laura at last.  Helena held on tight, speechless for a long time.

“I loved belonging to you,” she whispered finally.

Laura stroked her face, then kissed her warmly.  Helena tasted herself on Laura’s mouth.  “I loved taking you.”

They settled into each other’s arms.

“There’s room in this for both of us to be who want to be, you know,” Laura told her after a quiet moment. 

Helena raised an eyebrow.  

“I want you to take me next time, the way you like to do it.”

Helena grinned.  “It won’t be like what you just did, you know.”

“No, but it’ll be you, showing me all of you, showing me how you give love, and we need to have that together.”

Helena suddenly understood the importance of her choice to let Laura take control.  It was a choice to let her give love, her way, to know that part of her completely.  She was too exhausted to contemplate having sex again right now.  But she was momentarily transfixed with thoughts of throwing Laura against a wall, taking her, taking her again, against every available surface in the room, in every position, in every way, overwhelming her, consuming her, loving her deep, hard, giving her everything, the way she wanted to.  Of Laura, opening up the way she herself had just done, giving herself over, accepting the fullness and depth of her passion.  

“I can’t wait,” she sighed blissfully, and closed her eyes, rearranging so she could nestle her face against Laura’s lovely breasts.

“Happy Birthday, Admiral,” Laura sighed, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair.

“Thank you, Madam President.”  

  
  
  
  



End file.
